Then Came You
by Prissycatice
Summary: Kesalahannya adalah terlahir di keluarga vampire. Dengan segala perdebatan di dalam keluarga dan dua pria yang mengejarnya, ditambah kemunculan seorang manusia. ZoSan. Vinsmoke siblings. Yaoi.
1. Kastil di Tengah Hutan

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Katy Perry - Unconditionally

saya minta maaf jika beberapa hal di dalam fanfic ini berbeda dengan yang umumnya berkembang di dunia perceritaan.

* * *

 **KASTIL DI TENGAH HUTAN**

 **Author: Prissycatice**

* * *

 **Pairing: ZoSan – Zoro x Sanji, Other x Sanji**

 **Disclaimer: They belong to Odacchi, not mine**

 **Genre: Romance? Fail! And huge Drama**

 **Rating: M /untuk percakapan dan darah dimana-mana**

 **Warnings: Yaoi. OOC. Alur Kecepetan. Typos. Abal.**

 **You've been warned**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hutan Folkery, Grandline_

 _._

 _._

Gesekan lembut rumput liar yang saling beradu terdengar begitu pelan. Nyaris sama dengan sepinya lingkungan hutan dimana dia sedang berjalan saat ini. Dia tidak memperlambat langkahnya, namun juga tidak mempercepatnya.

Pria bersurai keemasan itu melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang di atas rerumputan liar yang tumbuh hampir menyentuh lututnya. Jalan setapak di sana tidak berguna. Hanya akan digunakan saat ada kereta kuda yang lewat atau beberapa orang yang mungkin tersesat ke dalam hutan _―yang sangat jarang terjadi_.

Hutan Folkery tidak pernah tersentuh. Hutan pedalaman di Grandline itu memang cukup dekat dengan pusat kota Folkery, tapi berbagai rumor yang ada membuatnya terasing dari dunia, bahkan dari penduduk setempat. Setiap orang yang masuk ke bagian dalam hutan di wilayah Folkery tidak pernah kembali, begitu mereka mempercayainya.

Dan itu memang benar.

Folkery adalah wilayah yang besar, bahkan saat kau melihatnya di peta. Penduduknya memang tidak padat, tapi cukup banyak. Kehidupan disana juga menggiurkan dan sibuk. Bahkan pada malam hari masih terlihat lampu-lampu toko yang menyala.

Dan jauh di dalam hutan, terdapat sebuah kastil besar nan mewah yang menjulang tinggi. Semua orang tahu tempat itu ada di sana, karena mereka bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas walau berada di tengah kota. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang mempermasalahkannya, kecuali kadang ada beberapa turis yang sedang berkunjung ke Folkery dan menanyakan arti keberadaan kastil itu di sana.

Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Dia tidak ingin sampai ke rumahnya dengan cepat, tapi tubuhnya yang terasa lelah membuatnya tetap berjalan. Mungkin sesekali dia harus membawa kuda bersamanya. Walau pasti membuat perjalanannya sedikit lambat.

"Selamat datang tuan Sanji." Seorang pelayan menyambutnya saat ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di tangga teras, membukakan pintu untuknya dari dalam.

Pria itu _―yang memiliki nama Sanji―_ mendecak pelan. "Kau tidak perlu berdiri seharian di sana, Marco. Aku bisa membuka pintu rumahku sendiri." Ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk.

Marco hanya diam, sudah ratusan kali dia mendengar tuannya mengatakan hal itu. "Mau kusiapkan air hangat untuk berendam?" tanyanya alih-alih membalas perkataan sang tuan. Dia berniat untuk mengambil jubah yang terpasang di bahu tuannya, namun diurungkannya saat melihat Sanji mengibaskan tangannya.

"Dimana mereka?" Sanji memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Marco, lalu jemarinya melepaskan kancing kemeja yang tersimpul di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Itu terasa cukup melegakan.

"Nona Reiju sedang keluar, ingin memeriksa beberapa toko di selatan kota. Tuan Ichiji seharian ini belum keluar dari kamarnya. Tuan Niji sedang― saya rasa beliau sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Dan tuan Yonji, terakhir saya melihat beliau ada di kamarnya." Jawab Marco.

Sanji berjalan menaiki anak tangga, diikuti oleh Marco yang membuntuti di belakangnya. Saat sampai di kamarnya, dia langsung menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjangnya yang sangat besar dan membenamkan wajahnya ke salah satu bantal sementara Marco berlutut di sisi ranjang untuk melepaskan kedua sepatunya.

"Marco,"

Marco mendongak setelah meletakkan sepatu tuannya dengan rapi di sudut terjauh ranjang.

Sanji memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke samping. "Di dalam bungkusan itu ada roti, ambillah," Katanya. "Sisakan sedikit untuk Reiju, biar kuberikan nanti."

Marco sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakan, tapi dia menutupnya lagi. Bungkusan itu dibukanya, lalu diambilnya sepotong roti, yang ukurannya kecil. "Ambil satu lagi untuk Cosette." dan Marco mengambil satu lagi, sesuai perintah.

"Terima kasih tuan." Pelayan itu menunduk rendah. Tuannya yang satu ini memang berbeda dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Seluruh anggota keluarga Vinsmoke merupakan campuran dari kata angkuh, kejam dan berbahaya. Bahkan Reiju yang seorang wanita pun merupakan orang yang cukup kejam. Tapi Sanji Vinsmoke seperti sebuah pengecualian. Dia berbeda. Dan Marco sangat menyayangi tuannya yang satu ini.

Pelayan itu berdiri. Dia memperhatikan tuannya yang setengah tertidur dari sisi ranjang. Marco tidak ingin mengganggunya, tapi dia harus menyampaikan pesan dari sang tuan besar yang dititipkan kepadanya. "Saya akan membangunkan tuan satu jam lagi. Setelah itu anda harus mandi, karena tuan Ichiji berpesan kepada saya―" Dan kelopak mata Sanji terbuka saat mendengar nama kakak lelaki tertuanya disebut. "Saat tuan Sanji pulang nanti, tuan Ichiji ingin meminta jatahnya." Lanjut Marco, membuat Sanji menggeram penuh kekesalan.

 _Sial!_ Sekarang Sanji merasa benar-benar ingin merobek sesuatu. "Tutup kelambu ranjangku! Dan jangan ada yang masuk ke kamarku sebelum satu jam yang kau katakan tadi itu!" bentaknya.

Marco mendesah pelan. Ini bukan kemauannya. Dan dia yakin sang tuan juga pasti tahu semua itu. Tapi Marco juga tahu bahwa tuannya sedang lelah, dan perintah dari tuan Ichiji pasti membuatnya kesal, itu bukan salahnya, Marco sangat memahaminya. "Maafkan saya," dia mulai membuka dan menarik kelambu di setiap tiang ke sudut tiang lainnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu sambil memeluk dua buah roti yang masih terasa hangat.

"Selamat tidur, tuan." Ucapnya sambil menutup pintu.

* * *

 **...:::...ZoSan...:::...**

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ichiji Vinsmoke tersenyum melihat kehadiran adiknya di ambang pintu kamarnya. Seharian ini dia sangat bosan terus berbaring di atas ranjang. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain itu, tapi dia tidak ingin melakukan hal lain di saat cuaca sedang cerah seperti ini.

Biasanya hutan Folkery minim cahaya karena selalu ditutupi awan atau kabut, tapi ada beberapa hari dimana awan-awan itu menghilang seperti hari ini. Dan Ichiji tidak menyukai itu. Kilauan cahaya selalu membuat matanya sakit.

"Kau sudah makan, hm?" Tanyanya lagi, saat Sanji mulai berjalan mendekat. Raut wajah adiknya yang terlihat kaku memberitahukannya bahwa Sanji tidak ingin berbasa-basi, dan dia memang tidak pernah mau. Tapi seorang Ichiji Vinsmoke tidak pernah terganggu dengan hal itu. Dia tidak peduli. Dia juga tidak menunggu jawaban. "Sini, duduk di pangkuanku." Tambahnya, menepuk pelan pahanya.

Sanji benci ini. Dia tidak menyukai semua anggota keluarganya. Mungkin dia menyukai Reiju, kalau dibandingkan dengan ketiga saudara laki-lakinya. Sikap mereka, apa yang setiap harinya mereka lakukan, mereka cuma sekumpulan orang _tolol_ yang tidak berguna. Tapi orang-orang _tolol_ itu tetaplah keluarganya, karena di dalam tubuhnya mengalir aliran darah yang sama. Seandainya dia bisa merubah fakta itu.

Dengan wajah angkuh yang sedikit terangkat Sanji merangkak naik dan duduk di atas pangkuan Ichiji. "Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?"

Untuk sedetik, Ichiji melebarkan kelopak matanya. Sanji sangat jarang bicara padanya kecuali untuk memaki atau mencela, "Oh, kau ingin tahu?" Ichiji balik bertanya.

Sanji menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas pangkuan sang kakak, sementara tangan Ichiji menahan pinggangnya untuk menyeimbangkan. "Aku yakin aku tidak mau tahu." Jawabnya. "Kau pasti hanya tidur seharian."

Senyum Ichiji mengembang. Dia tahu Sanji berbeda dengan adiknya yang lain, selalu tidak sependapat dan pemberontak yang merepotkan. Tapi kalau bicara biasa seperti ini ternyata cukup manis juga, walau perkataannya masih sinis. "Cuacanya sedang cerah, bukan salahku." Balas Ichiji. "Kau sendiri, mendatangi manusia rendah itu lagi? Tapi kau sudah mandi kan? Hm?" pucuk hidung Ichiji menyentuh leher Sanji dan menghirupnya. Ah, betapa dia sangat menyukai harum manis yang memabukkan ini.

Sanji menggeretakkan giginya. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa merubah pendapat para saudaranya, apapun yang dia lakukan. Mereka terlalu _congkak_ dan _tolol_. "Dia bukan―"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan meminta maaf." Sela Ichiji, kali ini menjilati sisi leher Sanji. Jemarinya naik perlahan untuk membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja adiknya.

Ichiji tahu bahwa Sanji tidak akan melawannya, Sanji tahu itu. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menambah deretan pada tumpukan rasa bencinya. Ichiji adalah kepala keluarga Vinsmoke setelah kematian ayahnya. Seharusnya kakak perempuannya, Reiju, kakak tertua yang mendapatkan predikat itu. Tapi seperti yang diketahui semua orang, takhta itu akan diturunkan kepada putra tertua, bukan putri tertua, kecuali jika tidak adanya putra mahkota.

Kini bahu putihnya yang nampak pucat sudah terlihat setelah Ichiji menanggalkan kemejanya. Ini salah satu kewajiban Sanji, yang ditetapkan secara sepihak oleh Ichiji, bahwa Sanji akan dengan sukarela memberikannya saat sang putra tertua memintanya.

 _Sanji akan memberikan darahnya kepada sang raja dari para klan vampire tersebut._

Bagaikan sebongkah berlian yang berada di dalam peti kecil dengan rantai dan kunci berlapis, fakta itu tersimpan rapat dari jangkauan tangan manusia. Fakta bahwa mereka tinggal di dunia yang sama, berjalan di atas daratan yang sama, bahkan menghirup udara yang sama.

Dengan fisik yang hampir serupa, mereka yang memiliki gigi taring dengan fungsi berbeda itu bisa dengan bebas berjalan di antara padatnya kerumunan. Dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tahu. Bahkan ketika para vampire itu melihat mereka dengan cara yang salah, yang akan berujung kepada hilangnya satu atau dua orang penduduk yang akan kembali keesokan harinya dengan rentang memori sepanjang hilangnya mereka.

Tapi sebisa mungkin mereka _―terutama para vampire kalangan atas (bangsawan)_ , tidak ingin berhubungan langsung dengan manusia. Manusia itu rendah, mereka hanya makhluk lemah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena telah dibiarkan hidup lebih lama. Mereka itu ternak, santapan, sapi perah, dan budak. Jadi saat vampire bangsawan membutuhkan darah _para budak_ itu, mereka akan menyuruh para pesuruh mereka _―vampire kalangan bawah, mereka yang derajatnya lebih rendah_ ― untuk menyiapkannya.

Keluarga Vinsmoke adalah satu-satunya keluarga dengan darah vampire murni. Mereka begitu dihormati dan dikagumi di antara para vampire lainnya. Bahkan keluarga vampire bangsawan lain juga menghormati mereka. Dan keluarga Vinsmoke telah menjadi raja klan vampire secara turun-temurun sejak berjuta abad yang lalu. Tidak peduli walau usia sang raja jauh lebih muda, keturunannya akan terus mendapatkan takhta.

 _Mereka semua rela mati untuk setiap anggota keluarga vampire berdarah murni._

Karena para vampire berdarah murni itu kuat, sangat kuat, membuat mereka menjadi bertambah sombong. Sanji membenci fakta bahwa dia harus terlahir di keluarga kerajaan. Andai dia terlahir di keluarga biasa, atau... manusia.

"Akh..." Sanji meremas bahu Ichiji saat gigi taring itu menusuk dan merobek kulit di persimpangan leher dan bahunya, tempat kesukaan Ichiji saat mengambil darah Sanji. Aliran darah yang bergerak naik dari ujung kaki ke daerah lehernya terasa begitu kuat.

Dan Sanji bisa mendengar tegukan demi tegukan, dia bahkan nyaris bisa _melihat_ Ichiji bernafas dengan senang.

Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas. Tanpa disadarinya dia mengangkat tubuhnya naik, berusaha menjauh, tapi dengan cepat Ichiji merangkul tubuhnya dan membawanya turun kembali ke pangkuan sang kakak. "Ah... ahn... Ichi―ji... hahh..." Sanji naik lagi, dan Ichiji kembali menarik Sanji hingga bokong adiknya yang indah itu menyentuh pahanya, berulangkali, sampai pada saat Sanji mulai merasa bahwa ia kehilangan tenaga dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Ichiji.

Deruan nafasnya semakin cepat. Sanji yakin kepalanya akan terkulai begitu saja kalau bukan karena Ichiji yang menahannya untuk tetap di tempat. Dan seluruh isi ruangan yang serasa berputar sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat saliva mulai mengalir tanpa permisi dari sudut bibirnya. Kakaknya sudah meminum terlalu banyak.

Ichiji mengangkat naik kepalanya, melepaskan tautan mereka saat pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka. Matanya berkilat marah, siapapun tahu bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh merusak waktu berharganya bersama Sanji. Marco seharusnya sudah memberitahu semua pelayan yang ada di rumah.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Tatapan matanya dibalas dengan kilatan mata yang sama marahnya. Dan Ichiji merendahkan pandangannya, kalah. Reiju Vinsmoke berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekat dengan angkuh. Ujung hak sepatunya yang tinggi menyeret lembutnya karpet bulu merah yang menutupi permukaan lantai kamar Ichiji sampai membentuk sebuah garis vertikal panjang.

Ichiji menghela nafasnya dan menyeka darah yang tersisa di tepian bibirnya. Padahal dia belum puas. Seandainya Reiju pulang satu jam lebih lama. Sebentar lagi. Ichiji menarik kepala Sanji lalu menjilat jejak darah yang masih mengalir dari kedua lubang yang dibuat gigi taringnya.

Dan tangan Reiju terulur cepat untuk mengangkat adiknya yang terkulai lemas di pelukan Ichiji. "Sudah cukup." Desisnya, membawa Sanji ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menutupnya." Balas Ichiji dengan nada santai, tidak ingin membuat kakak perempuannya marah. Karena dia sangat tahu betapa merepotkannya kalau dia sampai membuat seorang Reiju Vinsmoke marah.

Reiju menatap adik pertamanya dalam kebisuan yang cukup lama, memperingatinya untuk tetap diam. Dan perhatiannya teralihkan saat Sanji tersedak pelan. Ck, gadis cantik itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu permukaan kulit Sanji, tepat dimana kedua gigi taring Ichiji membentuk dua buah lubang di sana, menutupnya. Dia juga menyeka saliva yang masih mengalir dari sudut bibir Sanji.

"Aku tahu darahnya memang terasa sangat enak." Kata Reiju. "Aku juga tidak melarangmu untuk meminumnya." Tambahnya, sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil kemeja putih Sanji di dekat kaki Ichiji. "Tapi kau tidak perlu mengambilnya sampai dia selemas ini."

Wanita kebanggaan keluarga Vinsmoke itu melemparkan kemeja sutra Sanji tepat ke wajah Ichiji. "Pakaikan lagi, lalu bawa dia ke kamarnya. Aku menunggu di sana." Reiju merebahkan Sanji di samping Ichiji, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku tahu berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk melakukan hal itu." Katanya tepat sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu, menyisakan suara ketukan sepatu hak tingginya yang beradu dengan lantai di sepanjang lorong yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jauh.

Dunianya masih terasa berputar. Sanji memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa saat membukanya nanti, lemari dan kursi-kursi di kamar Ichiji tidak lagi terlihat seperti sedang menari-nari mengejeknya. Dan dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat saat Ichiji mulai memakaikan bajunya.

Satu menit yang panjang berlalu. Sanji masih bisa merasakan kain sutra itu bergerak untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan Kelopak matanya refleks terbuka saat hidung Ichiji terasa menyentuh kulit lehernya dalam gerakan yang terburu-buru.

Sanji menggeram rendah dan berusaha menaikkan tangannya untuk menggapai kepala sang kakak yang berakhir sia-sia. "Ichiji..." desisnya. Tapi Ichiji tidak berhenti. Laki-laki tertua di keluarga Vinsmoke itu justru semakin gencar menciumi dan menjilat sisi leher Sanji, meskipun tangannya bergerak cepat memuntir kancing-kancing kemeja Sanji agar terpasang rapi.

"Perempuan itu benar-benar mengganggu" suara yang keluar dari bibir Ichiji lebih terdengar seperti sebuah desahan, yang langsung mengirimkan hawa panas ke tubuh Sanji.

"Kamarku, Ichiji," kata Sanji terbata-bata, dan mendesak. Lagipula kenapa Ichiji harus kembali menghirup aroma tubuhnya, dasar kakak _tolol_.

Dengan masam Ichiji menjauhkan tubuhnya. Peringatan keras dari Reiju kembali berputar di kepalanya. Seandainya kemarahan Reiju bukan hal yang merepotkan, dia tidak akan merasa terganggu, tapi kakak perempuannya itu merupakan salah satu yang terkejam selain dirinya. Meskipun tidak fatal, pasti akan berlangsung untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Setelah kancing-kancing itu selesai terpasang, Ichiji meletakkan tangannya di bawah punggung dan lutut Sanji untuk mengangkatnya. Dan dia baru tahu bahwa Sanji benar-benar ringan. Adiknya yang satu ini memang kurus, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia _seringan_ ini.

Setelah meletakkan Sanji di atas _ranjangnya sendiri_ , Ichiji berlalu pergi, tidak ingin menambah kerumitan dengan kakak perempuannya.

Reiju yang semula duduk di atas kursi mewah dengan bantalan empuk yang mahal dan berumur sangat tua itu berjalan menghampiri Sanji dan duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. Kulit adiknya begitu pucat, dan terlihat lebih pucat kalau itu mungkin. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menendang Ichiji.

Sanji tergelak pelan, menyadari kakak perempuannya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. "Aku punya roti untukmu, buatan Zeff," bisik Sanji. "Ada di kantung di atas meja." Tambahnya.

Reiju menghela nafas yang tidak sadar sedari tadi ditahannya. "Kau kan tidak perlu menemuinya setiap hari," kata Reiju. "Tubuhmu itu lebih lemah dari kami, Sanji. Dan aku yakin kau juga tidak membawa kuda dalam perjalananmu kali ini." Nada itu terdengar marah dan khawatir.

"Ck, aku baik-baik saja Reiju. Kudengar kau pergi ke selatan kota hari ini?" Sanji mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya naik, tapi persendiannya masih terasa sakit, jadi dia merebahkannya lagi. Mungkin membawa kuda dalam perjalanan berikutnya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Ya, aku membeli beberapa baju baru untuk persiapan musim dingin," Reiju mengambil bungkusan di atas meja dan mengeluarkan satu roti. "Yah, bukan berarti kita akan terpengaruh dengan cuacanya sih. Cuma ingin menyesuaikan saja." Roti itu dibelahnya menjadi dua, lalu dimakannya segigit. "Aku juga membelikan beberapa pasang untukmu. Nanti cobalah, kalau tidak suka biar kuganti."

Diambilnya sebilah pisau yang selalu ada di atas meja di samping keranjang buah. Dan dia menggoreskannya dengan cepat ke telapak tangannya, menyisakan sebuah luka panjang yang langsung mengalirkan darah. "Minumlah," ucapnya, menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke bibir Sanji.

Wajah Sanji berpaling. "Aku tidak memerlukannya."

Telapak tangan Reiju yang lain menarik wajah adiknya untuk kembali menatapnya. "Jangan jadi anak yang menyebalkan. Sedikit saja." Wanita cantik itu mengepalkan tangannya, membuat darahnya mengalir di satu titik. Dan Sanji membuka mulutnya, tepat saat tetesan darah itu jatuh.

Putra ketiga keluarga Vinsmoke itu mengecapnya, merasakan tubuhnya menghangat setelah darah itu mengalir memasuki tenggorokannya. "Lebih baik?" tanya Reiju, mengelap luka di telapak tangannya dengan sehelai kain yang biasa digunakan untuk menutupi kemeja agar tidak kotor saat makan, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang bersama Ichiji?" Sanji menemukan dirinya bertanya setelah dia berhasil mendudukkan diri.

"Para pelayan melarangku masuk ke kamarnya saat aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya," jawab Reiju, mendengus saat mengingat kembali hal itu. Larangan itu terlalu lucu sampai membuatnya kesal. "Apalagi kalau bukan sedang berduaan denganmu?"

Sanji tergelak lagi. "Kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah kami sedang berhubungan intim."

"Kalian memang sedang berhubungan intim." Timpal Reiju, memutar kedua bola matanya ke samping.

"Eugh... itu menjijikkan, Reiju," ringis Sanji, tidak bisa membayangkan akan disetubuhi oleh kakaknya sendiri. Memang saat 'meminta jatah', Ichiji sering mencium dan menjilati tubuh Sanji, tapi itu murni karena aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sanji jadi geli sendiri kalau memikirkannya. "Ada berita apa?" tanyanya. Mengalihkan pikirannya kepada hal lain sepertinya lebih bagus.

Reiju kembali menyamankan dirinya di salah satu kursi mewah di ruangan itu. "Akan ada pertemuan dalam waktu dekat, mereka akan datang."

Sanji terkesiap. Itu berita buruk, setidaknya untuk dirinya. "Kenapa mereka harus datang ke Folkery? Aargh!" kalau Reiju sudah bilang mereka akan datang, itu berarti semua vampire bangsawan akan hadir, dan Sanji tidak menyukai mereka. "Kenapa tidak diadakan di Montanique saja? Atau rumah paman Don?" setidaknya kalau bukan di Folkery, Sanji bisa beralasan untuk tidak hadir. Lagipula acara itu biasanya hanya berupa pesta minum atau rapat yang membosankan yang tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Justru paman Don yang mengusulkan agar diadakan di Folkery, kau tahu, sepertinya dia sangat rindu padamu," seringai hadir di wajah Reiju, membuat Sanji menggumamkan sumpah serapah yang cukup panjang. "Susah memang kalau jadi orang populer, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dua anak keluarga Dracule?" Reiju semakin memanasi.

Kesialan di dalam takdir itu memang ada, karena Sanji merasakannya sendiri. Umumnya para vampire tidak terlalu suka meminum darah vampire lainnya. Darah mereka berbeda dengan manusia, rasanya hambar, meskipun bisa digunakan untuk memulihkan diri. Jadi hanya akan diminum ketika benar-benar terdesak.

Tapi meminum darah vampire berdarah murni itu suatu keistimewaan, itu merupakan suatu hal yang sangat mewah. Dan itu juga berlaku sebaliknya, ketika para vampire berdarah murni meminta darah mereka, itu akan menjadi suatu kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

Terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia salah satu vampire berdarah murni, Sanji menemukan bahwa dirinya berbeda. Darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya selalu menguarkan aroma manis yang sangat disukai para vampire. Sejarah mengatakan orang sepertinya akan terlahir beberapa ribu tahun sekali, dan hanya akan terlahir satu.

Hal itu terkuak ketika Sanji kecil terjatuh di tengah pesta dan menjatuhkan sebuah cangkir keramik yang langsung terbelah pecah. Saat itu dia berusaha untuk mengambil pecahannya, walau semua orang disana sudah melarangnya _―karena seorang vampire berdarah murni tidak perlu melakukan hal itu―_ dan berujung pada goresan di telapak tangannya.

Seluruh orang di ruangan terhenyak, bukan karena seorang vampire berdarah murni terluka, tapi saat darah itu merembes keluar dari luka di telapak tangannya, aroma manis yang memabukkan langsung menyebar dan memenuhi udara.

"Oh Reiju! Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka,"

Reiju mengikik, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya, "Tapi kau sudah tidur dengan keduanya kan?"

"Bukan berarti kami bersama." Sanji tidak mengerti bagaimana Reiju bisa selalu tahu. Wanita itu seperti memiliki mata di seluruh penjuru dunia kalau menyangkut dirinya.

Reiju melemparkan senyum manis dengan sedikit seringai yang terlihat jahat, "Jadi, kau suka yang mana?" tanyanya. Dan sebelum Sanji sempat menjawab, dia menambahkan, "Mereka berdua akan datang dalam acara itu lho," senyuman itu masih ada di sana, "Dua-duanya."

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

A/n: ini pertama kalinya saya membuat satu chapter sepanjang ini. ff ini lahir begitu saja setelah mendengar lagu Unconditionally yang sangat indah.

dan saya sangat senang kalau kalian mau memberikan pendapat kalian pada kolom review ^^

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Cndy**


	2. Pertemuan

belakangan ini ada sedikit masalah dengan mata saya, jadi saya rasa saya tidak bisa terlalu sering meng-update fanfic-fanfic buatan saya

* * *

 **PERTEMUAN**

 **Author: Prissycatice**

* * *

 **Pairing: ZoSan – Zoro x Sanji, Other x Sanji**

 **Disclaimer: They belong to Odacchi, not mine**

 **Genre: Romance And huge Drama**

 **Rating: M /untuk percakapan dan darah dimana-mana**

 **Warnings: Yaoi. OOC. Alur terlalu cepat/lambat. Typos. Abal.**

 **You've been warned**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Sialan!_ Sanji tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyumpah serapah. Kata-kata itu tidak meluncur keluar dari bibirnya _―_ tapi mereka berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. Dia menggeretakkan giginya dan menahan nafasnya pada saat yang bersamaan. Tubuhnya yang berguncang tidak beraturan sudah membuat bagian punggungnya terasa nyeri sementara kakinya harus tetap berdiam kaku.

Seharusnya Sanji menuruti kata-kata Marco untuk tidak membawa kuda sendiri. Sanji bukannya orang yang tidak bisa berkuda, demi Tuhan dia tahu bagaimana cara berkuda yang baik dan benar. Hanya saja dia tidak sering melakukannya, tapi bukan berarti dia menjadi pengendara yang buruk. Ini hanya masalah sedang _sial_ atau _tidak_.

Marco sudah mengajukan diri untuk mengantarnya dengan kereta kuda saat Sanji meminta pelayan itu untuk menyiapkan kuda untuknya. Dia masih ingat ketika salah satu alis pria itu terangkat dan matanya menatap Sanji dengan tatapan aneh yang lucunya terlihat cemas. Pelayan itu sekali lagi bertanya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya apakah tuannya itu yakin ingin berkuda sendirian. Marco bahkan menawarkan diri untuk ikut dengan kuda tambahan yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sanji.

Dia sungguh tidak berpikir bahwa akan ada seekor kijang yang melompat keluar dari balik semak belukar dan berakhir menabrak kudanya yang langsung menjerit histeris dan berlari membabi buta. Sanji sudah berusaha menenangkan kuda itu dan menarik tali kekangnya, tapi _malangnya_ rasa panik kuda itu jauh lebih besar.

Terpaan angin di wajahnya yang begitu kencang membuatnya hampir menutup sebagian matanya. Dan samar-samar dia bisa melihat perbatasan antara hutan Folkery dengan pintu masuk kota. Saat keluar dari hutan, hanya ada satu jembatan besar yang akan menghubungkannya langsung dengan jalan masuk ke pusat kota, dan Sanji sudah bisa melihat jembatan itu _―_ dekat dihadapannya.

Oh bagus, dalam kondisi seperti ini dia jelas akan menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan. "Ayolah! Berhenti!" raung Sanji penuh rasa kesal. Dia mencoba menarik tali kekangnya lagi, membuat telapak tangannya bergesekan dengan kuat yang pastinya akan menimbulkan goresan. Dan saat kuda itu masih berlari seperti kesetanan, itu membuatnya jadi ikut panik.

"Minggir! Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya!" teriak Sanji saat dia sudah menyeberangi jembatan dan mulai memasuki wilayah kota. Kudanya berteriak-teriak nyaring melihat banyaknya kerumunan, tapi tidak membuatnya berhenti menghentakkan kaki-kakinya yang kokoh.

Sanji bisa melihat raut wajah panik satu persatu orang di sana. Mereka berhamburan, berlari menuju tepian toko untuk menyelamatkan diri sebelum kuda itu mendekat. Tapi dia belum bisa merasa tenang, karena tepat di tengah jalan di hadapannya, ada seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri ketakutan melihatnya. Kakinya yang mungil bergetar hebat, dan tangannya mencengkram erat gaunnya hingga naik sebatas lutut. Air mata gadis itu sudah tumpah sejak tadi, tapi kakinya terlalu lemas sehingga dia tidak bisa berlari dari sana.

Beberapa orang berteriak panik, meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Sanji karena saling bertubrukan. "Tenanglah! Berhenti!" Sanji membentak kudanya sambil menarik tali kekang dengan kencang. Dan dia menutup matanya saat jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis mungil yang malang itu sudah sangat dekat.

Pada detik yang cepat itu Sanji bisa merasakan seseorang naik, duduk di belakangnya dan mengambil alih tali kekang dari kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi berguncang, tidak ada lagi terpaan angin pada wajahnya.

Dan kuda itu berhenti.

Sanji bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras hingga membuat dadanya nyeri. Dia tidak menabrak gadis itu kan?

Setelah meneguk saliva beberapa kali untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dia mulai membuka matanya, perlahan, sembari berdo'a agar gadis mungil itu selamat dan tidak terinjak kaki kuda. Dan gadis mungil itu ada di sana, _selamat_ , walau kini dia terduduk lemas dengan linangan air mata.

Orang-orang yang berjejer di pinggiran toko kembali berhamburan ke tengah jalan untuk melihat kondisi gadis itu dan mengucap syukur karena gadis kecil itu tidak terluka. Jantung Sanji seperti mencelos turun dari tempatnya berada. Ketegangan di dalam tubuhnya menguap entah kemana. Dia menutup matanya dan menyandarkan dirinya. "Syukurlah," bisiknya lirih.

"Ya, Syukurlah kau tidak menabraknya." Suara berat yang dalam dan hembusan nafas hangat di dekat telinganya membuat Sanji tersentak. Ia cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya, dan menemukan wajah seorang pria di sana _―_ _dengan jarak yang teramat dekat_.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidak sadar pada apa dia menyandarkan tubuhnya? Dan tangan kokoh pria itu yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Sanji bisa merasakan sengatan rasa panas mengaliri tubuhnya dari sentuhan pria itu. Jantungnya kembali memompa dengan cepat. Sanji tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa larut ke dalam bola mata sehitam malam milik pria di belakangnya, tapi disaat yang sama ia menemukan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin _pergi_ dari sana.

Baru kali ini Sanji melihatnya, pria ini. Mata hitam tajam yang seakan bisa menembus langsung ke dalam pikiranmu, hidung yang terlihat tegas, rahang yang kaku dan kuat, dada bidang kokoh yang sekarang menjadi tempat dia bersandar, lengan yang memeluknya dengan erat, Sanji tidak pernah menemukan pahatan Tuhan seindah ini di dalam hidupnya. Seperti melihat ukiran patung pria Yunani dan iblis pemikat dalam saat yang sama.

"Kau tidak bisa berkuda?"

Sanji tersentak lagi. Dia menemukan fakta bahwa dirinya menyukai suara berat pria itu saat rasa panas itu kembali menggelitik bagian dalam tubuhnya. "Oh, aku bukan _―_ tadi ada kijang yang melompat dan _―_ ya Tuhan! Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?"

Dengan gerakan yang terburu-buru Sanji mencoba untuk melompat turun dari kuda untuk menghampiri gadis itu. "Hei, tenang," Sanji mendengar pria itu berkata. "Biar aku turun dulu, lalu kubantu kau untuk turun."

Dan pria itu melompat turun, menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sanji yang langsung disambut. Astaga, Sanji merasa seperti seorang wanita terhormat yang sedang dibantu menuruni kuda karena ia memakai _gaun muslin_ , bukan _pakaian berkuda_. Setelah turun, dia cepat-cepat menghampiri gadis itu dan menanyakan kondisinya serta meminta maaf.

Sanji sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu masih ada di sana, setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan gadis kecil itu dan beberapa orang yang memakan waktu cukup lama. Pria itu sedang membelai lembut kuda hitamnya yang terlihat senang. Sanji tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekat dan menatap pria itu.

"Ini kuda yang bagus. Siapa namanya?" tanya pria itu, dia bahkan tidak repot menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sanji. Tangannya yang berwarna kecokelatan itu masih setia mengusap-usap punggung kuda hitam miliknya.

"Huh? Nama? Aku tidak tahu _―_ apa aku harus memberinya nama?"

Pria itu menatapnya dengan aneh, seperti bertanya _'Kau ini bodoh atau apa'_ , "Kau harus memberinya nama, jadi kalian bisa lebih akrab." Ucapnya.

Sanji tidak pernah tahu bahwa kuda bisa menjadi akrab bila diberi nama. Kakak-kakaknya tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu. "Nanti akan kupikirkan," balas Sanji. "Dan terima kasih karena sudah menghentikannya tadi, kau tahu, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa melompat naik begitu saja, tapi kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu."

"Dan amukan orang-orang terhadapmu?" pria itu melemparkan sebuah seringai ramah kepada Sanji. Dan Sanji tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia benar-benar menyukai bagaimana cara pria itu tersenyum.

"Dan itu juga _―_ kurasa,"

Pria itu tergelak. Semburan hawa panas kembali menyelimuti tubuh Sanji saat suara tawa itu menyentuh indera pendengarannya. Sanji tidak bisa berhenti terpana. "Kau itu lucu."

Sanji menemukan dirinya tersinggung sekaligus senang mendengar kata-kata itu, percampuran aneh yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. "Well, itu karena ada kijang bodoh yang seenaknya melompat menabrak kudaku dan membuatnya jadi gila. Jadi sekarang aku akan mentraktirmu, untuk balasan yang tadi itu."

Pria itu menggeleng, rambutnya yang berwarna hijau dengan helaian pendek terayun pelan. "Tidak perlu, seseorang memang harus menghentikannya. Dan kebetulan saja aku bisa."

Mungkin dia masih dalam keadaan terguncang, atau mungkin karena udara mulai terasa dingin karena akan menghadapi musim dingin sebentar lagi, Sanji merasa tidak terima atas penolakan itu. Bukan karena dia merasa bahwa pria itu terlalu sombong karena telah menolak kebaikannya, tapi karena dia teramat senang dengan rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya saat pria itu ada di dekatnya.

Sanji menaikkan sedikit dagunya dan menegapkan tubuh, "Aku bersikeras," katanya, "Sir _―_ siapa namamu?"

Pria itu menatapnya cukup lama, seperti tidak ingin Sanji mengetahui namanya, "Roronoa Zoro" jawabnya pada akhirnya setelah dua menit yang panjang.

"Sanji Vinsmoke," ucap Sanji. "Jadi sekarang Sir err... Roronoa, aku akan membawamu ke restoran paling enak di Folkery."

* * *

 **...:::...ZoSan...:::...**

* * *

Suara gemerincing bel yang sangat familiar terdengar saat Sanji membuka pintu sebuah restoran di sudut pusat kota dengan papan nama dari kayu ek tua yang bertuliskan BARATIE dengan guratan yang kasar.

Zoro menatap bangunan tua itu sebentar sebelum mengikuti Sanji yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas seperti restoran pada umumnya, tapi cukup lebar dan terlihat nyaman. Terdapat satu anak tangga selebar dua setengah meter yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua, dan seluruh meja serta kursi makan yang ada terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat kokoh meskipun dengan sekali pandang kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa barang-barang itu sudah berumur cukup tua.

Pria berkulit kecokelatan itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung di sana, tapi juga tidak sepi. Beberapa orang pelayan terlihat sibuk keluar masuk dari sebuah pintu sambil membawa baki-baki berisi makanan. Dan Zoro harus mengakui bahwa indera penciumannya termanjakan dengan aroma-aroma lezat yang berputar di udara sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran itu.

"Duduklah di salah satu kursi, biar kupesankan makanan," Ujar Sanji sembari membuka jaket berkudanya dan melipatnya di lengan.

Sebelah alis mata Zoro terangkat naik, "Kau tidak bertanya aku mau apa?" tanyanya sembari menarik sebuah kursi pada meja kosong dan menyamankan dirinya di sana.

Seringai yang terlihat sombong hadir di wajah Sanji, "Kau akan menyukai apapun yang kupesankan untukmu," katanya sebelum berjalan pergi ke arah pintu dimana para pelayan muncul dan menghilang.

Zoro tidak pernah tahu ada tamu yang memesan makanan dengan cara pergi ke dapur secara langsung. Pria yang ditemuinya ini benar-benar aneh, terlihat untuk mencoba bersikap angkuh, penuh percaya diri, lugu dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Belum lagi mereka bertemu di saat yang aneh.

Pria itu tidak menghitung berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk duduk sendirian di sana, tapi dia tahu itu cukup lama. Dan pria bersurai secerah mentari itu belum juga kembali. Zoro mendesah dan memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Seharusnya saat ini dia sedang menyusuri jalanan di pusat kota dan mencoba untuk menemukan pekerjaan, tapi dia malah berakhir di sebuah restoran dengan pria yang terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan kaya.

Dari pakaian berkuda yang dipakai pria itu saja Zoro bisa tahu kalau harganya pastilah mahal. Kuda hitam itu juga gagah dan terawat dengan baik. Ah, kalau bicara soal kuda Zoro jadi kembali teringat peristiwa tadi.

"Maaf lama," suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Sanji meletakkan beberapa piring berisikan makanan yang terlihat lezat ke atas meja sebelum menyamankan dirinya pada kursi di hadapan Zoro. Zoro yakin makanan itu pasti enak, karena saat melihatnya ia jadi merasa sangat lapar. "Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata seorang pelayan,"

Mata Sanji terbelalak, dan dengan cepat dia menendang kaki Zoro dari bawah meja, membuat pria Roronoa itu meringis merasakan kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Sanji menegakkan tubuhnya dan menaikkan dagunya tinggi-tinggi "Oh, aku tidak pernah memperkenalkan diriku sebagai seorang pelayan, bukan begitu?"

Sanji tidak habis pikir kenapa pria dihadapannya ini bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pelayan. Dia memakai pakaian berkuda yang diberikan oleh Reiju kepadanya yang _pastinya_ mahal, begitu juga dengan celana berbahan kulit yang menyelimuti kakinya, ditambah sepatu hitam mengkilap ternama. Jadi bagaimana bisa _Sir Roronoa_ di hadapannya ini dengan sangat lancangnya menganggap dirinya adalah seorang pelayan? Ini benar-benar penghinaan.

Tatapan angkuh yang diberikan Sanji kepadanya malah membuatnya geli. Pria itu bersikap layaknya seorang aristokrat yang merasa dirinya sedang dihina, ingin terlihat tegas dan angkuh, tapi kaku dan gagal. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa melihat tamu yang masuk ke dapur dan melayani dirinya sendiri." Ujar Zoro.

"Oh," Sanji baru mengerti bagaimana pria itu bisa melihatnya dengan cara yang salah. Tapi dia tidak menyesal karena telah menendang kaki pria itu, Zoro pantas mendapatkannya. "Aku kenal dengan pemilik restoran ini, jadi aku memiliki akses keluar masuk dapurnya secara penuh."

Sanji terlihat sangat bangga saat mengatakannya, Zoro bisa melihat itu dari kilauan matanya yang berbinar senang. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi dia menyukai ekspresi itu. Dan dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mulai menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Zoro harus mengakui bahwa itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah menyentuh lidahnya.

Seringai Sanji melebar melihat reaksi pria itu. Perutnya terasa melilit, namun dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan perasaan itu, mungkin saat pertama kali dia mencoba membuatkan ibunya sepiring makanan _buruk rupa_ yang mendapat pujian, dan itu sudah sangat lama.

"Kupikir seperti apa orangnya sampai kau mau repot memasak dan mengantarkannya sendiri," ujar suara yang dalam dari balik punggungnya, membuat Sanji tersentak. Dia terkesiap dan berputar, menabrakkan sikunya dengan keras pada punggung kursi.

Zeff, pria pemilik restoran itu sedang berdiri beberapa kaki jauhnya dari Sanji, mata kelabunya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, tapi sudut bibirnya yang menekuk naik sudah cukup memberitahunya bahwa Zeff akan punya bahan yang cukup bagus untuk menggodanya nanti.

Sanji melongo padanya "Apa?"

"Jangan berikan tatapan itu padaku, bocah. Ini pertama kalinya kau membawa tamu, dan aku hanya ingin melihatnya," pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekat, mengamati baik-baik pria bertubuh maskulin yang dibawa oleh Sanji yang masih setia mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

Sanji berdeham cukup keras sembari mengusap sikunya yang mulai terasa sakit. Dan itu berhasil membuat Zeff melirik padanya. "Kakek tua _―_ maksudku Zeff, ini Sir Roronoa," ucap Sanji. "Dan Sir Roronoa, ini Zeff, dia pemilik restoran ini."

Zoro berdiri dari kursinya dan menunduk dengan hormat. "Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda," katanya. Saat menegakkan tubuh kembali, dia hanya mendapatkan sebuah dengusan dari Zeff. "Aku rasa aku akan kembali duduk dan menyelesaikan makananku, kalau anda tidak keberatan?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk bersikap sopan.

Zeff mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli "Duduklah," dan balasan yang keterlaluan tidak sopannya itu membuat Sanji ingin berteriak frustasi dan mengucapkan rentetan sumpah serapah. Setidaknya dia berharap Zeff akan bersikap sopan terhadap tamunya. Biar bagaimanapun Sanji tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi buruk dirinya di hadapan pria itu. Tidak selama ia masih bisa merasakan gairah panas yang membakar tubuhnya setiap pria itu menyentuh atau berada di dekatnya, dan rasa menggelitik yang menyenangkan setiap ia melihatnya tertawa.

"Kau tidak berasal dari sini, benar?" tanya Zeff saat Zoro sudah kembali duduk.

Mereka saling bertatapan, "Benar. Aku baru tiba di Folkery tiga hari yang lalu."

Sanji menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pria itu, tapi menemukan dirinya bertahan untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam karena tentu saja, dia tidak mau secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya.

Matanya mengamati bagaimana bibir pria itu bergerak saat ia bicara. Sanji akan lebih senang menemukan bibir pria itu menyelimuti bibirnya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang tak kenal ampun. Mereka bisa melakukan hal itu semalaman, oh tidak, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu semalaman karena Sanji yakin ia bisa mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman memabukkan kalau mereka berdua terjebak semalaman di dalam kamar yang sama.

 _Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan_.

Sanji tersentak dari lamunannya, jengkel terhadap dirinya yang biasanya terkendali.

"Aku berasal dari wilayah timur Grandline," dia tidak tahu apa saja yang dia lewatkan saat melamun tadi, tapi Sanji kembali memfokuskan telinganya untuk mendengarkan. "Kudengar Folkery adalah jantung Grandline, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencoba mencari pekerjaan di sini."

Oh, jadi pria itu sedang mencoba peruntungan hidupnya. Sanji tahu kalau pria dihadapannya ini bukan seseorang dari kalangan bangsawan dari caranya berpakaian. Tapi dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan besar seperti itu, serta wajah tampan dengan rahang yang kaku dan tegas, dia bisa berubah menjadi seorang pria bangsawan dalam sekejap mata hanya dengan mengganti pakaiannya. Dan Sanji sangat yakin akan ada banyak gadis bangsawan muda yang tergila-gila kepadanya dan mengantri dengan panjang hanya untuk bisa berdansa bersama.

"Apa yang dulu kau lakukan? Pekerjaanmu maksudku" tanya Zeff lagi. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Sanji, mengamati bagaimana pria itu terlihat seperti seorang gadis debutan di pesta dansa pertamanya dan menemukan pasangan pria yang begitu menarik hingga merasakan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Biasanya bocah pirang itu akan marah bila melihat seseorang mengabaikan makanan dan malah mengobrol panjang lebar sampai makanan itu dingin. Tapi kali ini dia membiarkannya, seperti melupakan hal itu dan larut ke dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan meskipun dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Zoro terdiam sebentar, tidak menyangka akan mendapati dirinya diinterogasi sedemikian rupa seperti ia akan melamar seorang gadis dengan ayah yang meragukan apakah dirinya adalah pria yang benar-benar bisa membawa kebahagiaan untuk putrinya. "Aku melakukan banyak hal," balasnya. "Mulai dari menjadi pelatih untuk berburu, menjadi barista, menjaga keamanan di gedung parlemen, sampai ke pekerjaan kasar."

"Kurasa _―_ " akhirnya Sanji membuka mulutnya. "Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Zeff mendengus dengan geli. Sampai sejauh mana sebenarnya bocah ini tergila-gila? "Tentu saja kau bisa," ujarnya sarkastis, mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari Sanji. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan berbalik, mulai berjalan ke arah dapur. "Kau tidak perlu bayar, bocah. Lain kali ajak dia ke sini lagi, aku senang melihat ekspresi _tolol_ mu itu."

Sanji bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya naik ke wajahnya. Dia pasti benar-benar terlihat seperti _orang idiot_.

* * *

 **...:::...ZoSan...:::...**

* * *

"My Lord!"

Pauli, Earl of Randolph kelima, berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa takut dan senang di saat yang bersamaan. Kakinya hampir saja terantuk pinggiran kursi.

Pria yang terkenal sebagai seseorang yang lebih suka bermain dengan para wanita dari kalangan bawah itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan kedatangan tamu yang sangat penting. Ia berusaha merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan di dalam jas cokelat yang dipakainya, tidak lupa menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari tangannya.

"Saya tidak tahu anda akan datang ke sini, seharusnya saya menyiapkan sambutan. Biarkan saya menyuruh para pegawai untuk mempersiapkan teh dan beberapa kue." Pauli bicara dalam satu nafas yang cepat.

Sanji memutar kedua bola matanya. Inilah sebabnya dia tidak pernah pergi keluar rumah dan menyerahkan semua persoalan di kota kepada Marco atau Reiju _―_ kecuali jika ia akan berkunjung ke Baratie.

 _Sambutan mereka terlalu berlebihan_.

Memang dia bukan seseorang yang terkenal, _ya Tuhan_ , mungkin memang hampir tidak ada yang mengenalnya di kota. Tapi Sanji kenal dengan beberapa orang, beberapa orang penting yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi yang cukup berpengaruh.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakangpun Sanji bisa tahu bahwa Zoro sedang menatap Pauli dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dan dia tidak mau Zoro bertanya. Pria itu tidak perlu tahu apa-apa.

"Pauli, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukanmu di sini," Kata Sanji dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat ramah. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Pauli akan berada di toko yang dikelola oleh Earl of Randolph tersebut, karena biasanya pria muda itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di salah satu bar untuk bersenang-senang daripada mengurus tokonya. Tadinya dia hanya ingin mampir dan memberitahu Zoro tentang tempat itu, lalu ia akan mengirimkan sepucuk surat ke rumah Pauli melalui Marco. "Dan terima kasih untuk jamuannya, tapi aku _―_ dan temanku tidak akan lama."

"Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" tanya Pauli. Pria itu memutar ulang memorinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan sampai orang sepenting Sanji datang untuk menemuinya secara langsung. Dan dia berharap dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, karena dia jelas tidak bisa mengingat kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Sanji berdeham pelan. "Jadi, temanku di sini, Sir Roronoa, nampaknya sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan," Pauli mengamati pria di belakang Sanji yang tidak disadarinya ada di sana."Dan kulihat kau sedang membutuhkan beberapa orang pegawai tambahan."

"Kalau ada yang bisa aku kerjakan di sini, Sir." ucap Zoro sembari membungkuk.

Pauli menarik matanya dari bawah _―_ dari sepatu pria itu _―_ sampai ke atas, ke kepalanya yang berhiaskan rambut kehijauan, lalu kembali fokus menatap Sanji. "Manusia, My Lord?" tanyanya pelan.

"Pauli" desis Sanji, mencoba memperingatinya. Dan Pauli langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kaku. "Sir Roronoa, kalau tidak keberatan, aku harus menyampaikan beberapa hal kepada Earl of Randolph di hadapanku ini." Ia berbalik sebentar dan melemparkan senyum sebelum mengapit lengan Pauli dan membawanya menjauh, memasuki bagian dalam toko yang terpisah oleh sebuah dinding.

"Kau hanya perlu memberinya pekerjaan, apapun, aku tidak peduli," nada itu bersirat perintah, bahkan terdengar begitu untuk telinganya sendiri. "Dan keluargaku tidak perlu tahu tentang ini, tentang pria itu, semuanya."

Pauli meneguk ludahnya ke dalam tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering. "A-apakah dia akan menjadi santapan anda, M-My Lord?" setidaknya Pauli perlu tahu hal itu, jadi dia bisa menjaga agar pria itu aman dari vampire lainnya, dan memastikan bahwa anggota kerajaan tidak akan memenggal kepalanya.

Dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Pauli itu memberikannya sebuah ide baru. Ide baru yang bagus. "Benar," Sanji melemparkan sebuah senyum yang berhiaskan seringai yang terlihat sangat menarik di wajahnya yang tampan. "Dia santapanku, dan tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu atau mereka akan mencoba untuk merebutnya."

Pauli mengangguk-angguk seperti orang linglung.

Sanji menatap Earl of Randolph, seorang vampire kelas biasa itu dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kekuasaan penuh. "Akan kujemput dia nanti, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

A/n: saya harus memberitahu hal ini. di fanfic ini tidak semua orang menyukai _sesama jenis_. dan untuk sementara rate M hanya untuk percakapan _―_ sampai saya merasa perlu adanya adegan rate M

saya sepertinya juga tidak bisa memenuhi semua harapan pembaca tentang pairing, jadi saya ingin meminta maaf kalau cerita fanfic ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan.

* * *

 **Big Thanks to:** Hiria-ka, murruemioria, Lost Green Tiger, Panda. Blackwhite, GPEG, Yuuna, Pii, donutsandcoffee, Coviee Zoldyeck, dan puchou

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Cndy**


	3. Kepemilikan

**Halo, masih ada kah yang menunggu ff ini?**

 **maaf lama baru bisa update, aku punya beberapa masalah di RL dan sedikit stuck di penulisan, tehe~**

 **mungkin ini ga akan sebagus chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tapi semoga kalian suka!**

* * *

 **KEPEMILIKAN**

 **Author: Prissycatice**

* * *

 **Pairing: ZoSan – Zoro x Sanji, Other x Sanji**

 **Disclaimer: They belong to Odacchi, not mine**

 **Genre: Romance And huge Drama**

 **Rating: M /untuk percakapan dan darah dimana-mana**

 **Warnings: Yaoi. OOC. Alur Kecepetan. Typos. Abal.**

 **You've been warned**

* * *

.

.

.

Sanji tahu dirinya tampan, bahkan mempesona. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau pantulan cermin bisa membuat sosoknya terlihat sangat memikat. Begitu memikat sampai membuatnya malu untuk menatap pantulan itu. Bahkan kemeja putihnya yang terlihat biasa tidak mampu menutupi keindahan dirinya yang saat ini terlihat begitu cantik dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

Rasanya ia akan jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya, tidak sanggup berdiri lebih lama dengan sengatan rasa panas yang mengalir dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang ramping dalam artian maskulin. Sanji sudah akan memaki, _kalau dia bisa_ , sayang bibirnya terus bergetar tanpa membiarkan satu katapun lolos, _kecuali lenguhan_.

Kenyataan bahwa Folkery telah memasuki awal musim dinginnya seperti bergema jauh di dalam ujung lorong panjang sebuah gua yang berlawanan, karena Sanji merasa panas, hanya rasa panas yang menyengat.

Putra ketiga keluarga Vinsmoke itu tidak pernah berpikir akan merasakan rasa yang teramat kuat seperti ini, yang membuat tubuhnya luar biasa bergetar di luar kendalinya. Bahkan kehangatan dan rasa mendamba saat ia berada di pelukan kedua putra keluarga Dracule tidak pernah terasa begitu hebat.

Sanji masih ingat saat jemarinya menyentuh lengan kekar pria itu. Sangat keras, tebal dan berotot, sangat berbeda dengan lengannya yang kurus.

" _Shit!_ Jangan bereaksi," tubuhnya terhentak pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan menuju daerah selatan tubuhnya, menyentuhnya, dan mengusapnya. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk berhenti, untuk bertahan, untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang bersikap penuh kesombongan dihadapan siapapun yang dapat terpesona oleh kehadirannya, tapi tangannya yang nakal menolak untuk menuruti. Dan saat bayangan pria bersurai hijau itu kembali datang, perlakuan dibawah sana berubah menjadi sebuah remasan lembut yang membuatnya melenguh dengan suara redam. Sangat lirih, dan bergetar.

Sanji tidak mengenakan celana, atau bahan apapun untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hanya sebuah kemeja putih yang terlampau besar milik Ichiji yang terjulur panjang mencapai pahanya ―kemeja yang diberikan paksa oleh Ichiji saat Sanji begitu mabuk dan berakhir di kamar sang kakak. Sanji tidak ingat dia menyimpannya, bukan juga ia menyukainya, tapi ia merasa kemeja itu akan menjadi pakaian yang tepat saat ia membuka lemari pakaian untuk berganti dan menemukan kemeja putih itu disana.

 _Ia merasa seksi._

Andai saja Zoro bisa melihatnya sekarang, dengan pakaian yang minim, sedikit lirikan mata dan decakan yang sensual, Sanji bisa membayangkan pria itu akan berjalan mendekat dan menaiki tubuhnya.

Mereka tidak akan saling menatap, paling tidak bukan untuk waktu yang lama. Pria itu jelas akan segera menariknya mendekat dan mengusapkan bibirnya ke seluruh permukaan kulit Sanji yang putih menggoda, meninggalkan bercak kepemilikan di sana, merabanya dengan jemarinya yang kasar dan tak tergoyahkan, dan membisikkan namanya dengan suara berat menggairahkan tepat di telinganya.

"Akh!" tubuh ramping itu terhentak, bersamaan dengan desakan rasa nikmat yang nyaris menyakitkan.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kau bisa seantusias itu saat memikirkanku,"

Sanji seperti terbentur dengan keras, cukup keras untuk membawanya kembali dan membuka mata. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena larut terlalu dalam di dunia khayalnya sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan cepat dia menarik selimut tidak berbentuk yang hampir setengahnya berada di bawah tubuhnya dan berusaha mendudukkan diri.

Ketegangan yang menyenangkan itu turun dengan cepat saat ia melihat wajah Ichiji yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum kau masuk, sialan," desis Sanji, tangannya dengan cekatan melilitkan selimut ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terbuka. Matanya yang biru jernih berkilat marah menatap sang kakak yang malah membalasnya dengan senyuman nakal.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku, sayang, ini rumahku, dan peraturanku," kata Ichiji, menyamankan dirinya di samping Sanji sebelum mengulurkan tangannya yang besar untuk menarik wajah adiknya mendekat. "Atau perlu kuingatkan kau lagi tentang hal itu?" bibirnya beralih menuju pipi Sanji untuk mengecupnya dan menggigitnya perlahan.

Sanji tidak ingat sejak kapan Ichiji mulai suka menyentuh dirinya seperti ini. Dan bukan berarti dia menyukainya, tapi bukan juga membencinya. Sudah berapa lama dia mengaharapkan kasih sayang itu dari pada saudaranya, yang menyedihkannya hampir tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ia bahkan ingin tertawa saking gelinya.

Sejak kecil Sanji memang lemah, cukup lemah untuk ukuran seorang vampir, belum lagi dengan status darah murni yang seharusnya menjadikan dirinya beberapa tingkat lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan vampir lainnya.

 _Sanji adalah barang gagal_.

Paling tidak itu yang dikatakan oleh ayah dan para saudaranya.

Orang lain tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah bahan guncingan menyenangkan bagi para saudaranya. Bahkan ayahnya, sang raja terdahulu selalu menatapnya dengan cara merendahkan. Hanya kedua wanita keluarga Vinsmoke yang memberikan sedikit warna di kehidupan abu-abunya yang kelam, sebelum semua orang tahu bahwa dia memiliki darah istimewa yang mengalir di tubuhnya dan membuat dunianya berputar.

Paling tidak ayah dan ketiga saudara laki-lakinya tidak lagi bersikap jahat kepadanya.

Seperti ini, Sanji selalu membiarkan Ichiji menyentuhnya, meskipun dia harus merapatkan giginya kuat-kuat saat rasa kecewa itu kembali datang. Rasa kecewa karena perhatian sang kakak datang begitu terlambat. Tapi Sanji tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa dia menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan kecil itu, yang bahkan tidak terasa begitu hangat.

"Kupikir kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat datang ke kamarku."

Ichiji hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Sanji, bibirnya sibuk bergerak mengecupi dan menggigiti pipi ranum adiknya yang terasa begitu lembut. Tangannya yang besar menyelinap masuk dan mengangkat kemeja yang dikenakan Sanji ke atas, memperlihatkan pinggang ramping pemuda itu.

"Ichiji..." Sanji memberi peringatan sambil berusaha untuk menurunkan kembali tangan Ichiji. "Ayolah jangan seperti ini, ini menjijikkan," tambahnya.

Bibir Ichiji berhenti bergerak. Wajah tampan itu berubah kaku. Laki-laki tertua keluarga Vinsmoke itu menatap Sanji melalui sudut matanya yang tajam. "Katakan padaku bagian mana dari apa yang kulakukan yang terlihat menjijikkan di matamu?"

Suara itu penuh dengan emosi yang tertahan. Walaupun tidak sampai titik dimana terdengar seperti erangan hewan buas, tapi mampu membuat tubuh Sanji bergetar saat mendengarnya. "...Kau..." ,hening beberapa saat. "...Tidak perlu menciumi pipiku sampai seperti itu, lagipula kita saudara,"

"Lihat aku Sanji," Ichiji mendorong tubuh Sanji hingga berbaring, dan menahan dada Sanji dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan kuat. "Katakan padaku―"

Sanji menelan ludahnya melewati tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu sempit. Tatapan mata sang kakak yang lurus menatapnya itu membuatnya takut. Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan semua saudaranya, dan hafal betul kapan dia harus berdansa mengikuti alur permainan agar tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih kacau dari apa yang telah terjadi. Ichiji akan memberikannya sebuah pertanyaan, mungkin sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh, tapi Sanji tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh sampai salah menjawab.

Atau semuanya akan berakhir buruk.

"Siapa pemilik seorang Sanji Vinsmoke?"

Saliva itu tertelan sekali lagi, dan terasa begitu sulit sebelum Sanji menjawab dengan cicitan pelan, "Ichiji, Ichiji Vinsmoke,"

Sanji berusaha menembus ke dalam bola mata Ichiji, mencari jawaban atas kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, dan baru bisa bernafas lega saat ekspresi puas itu terukir di sana. Ichiji menerima jawaban itu. Dan dia merasa bangga. Sangat bangga mengetahui bahwa adiknya mengerti posisinya. Sanji bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

Sebuah lengkungan indah membentuk kedua sudut bibir Ichiji naik, yang berhasil membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

 _Dan sialnya dia memang tampan_. _Tampan dan menakutkan_. Rutuk Sanji.

Belaian itu kembali datang menghampiri pipinya. "Benar sekali sayang, kau milikku. Bukankah aku terlalu baik?" Ichiji mendengus sembari tersenyum geli. "Membiarkanmu bermain-main dengan kedua putra keluarga Dracule, berapa kali sudah mereka memasukimu disini?"

Sanji terkesiap saat jari kasar Ichiji menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan menyentuh lubang mungilnya di bawah sana. _Kalian memang sedang berhubungan intim_. Reiju seperti berbisik di telinganya, _mencemoohnya_. Dan hal itu membuat nafas Sanji tercekat. Ichiji tidak akan melakukannya kan? Tolong katakan bahwa Ichiji masih punya sedikit kesadaran diri untuk tidak meniduri adik kandungnya sendiri. Karena Sanji sangat yakin dia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Ia pikir hanya Reiju yang tahu? Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu? Atau ia teramat bodoh sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang mengetahui waktu bermainnya yang singkat dengan kedua putra keluarga bangsawan itu?

 _Bodoh, mungkin semua orang tahu._

"Berapa kali, hm?"

Ichiji menekan jarinya lebih keras. "Tiga! Demi Tuhan Ichiji jauhkan jarimu dari sana!" ucap Sanji susah payah. Kakinya bergerak berusaha menendang, tapi tubuh Ichiji yang berada di antara kedua pahanya tidak membuat keadaan menjadi mudah.

Ini pertama kalinya Ichiji bertindak sejauh ini. Si rambut merah sialan itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya disana. Dia hanya mencium, menjilat, dan membelai seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Walaupun Sanji mengakui itu sudah berlebihan untuk tingkatan saudara, tapi Sanji masih bisa menahannya. Dan sekarang rasa cemas itu benar-benar datang.

"Dan hari ini aku mencium aroma lain dari tubuhmu," kata Ichiji, memaksakan kedua jarinya memasuki lubang mungil itu, membuat Sanji mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya digigit dengan kuat, sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan suara yang sudah tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tangannya dengan kasar mencakar lengan Ichiji, memintanya untuk berhenti menjadikan mimpi buruk itu semakin nyata.

"Pria lain, seorang manusia, begitu dekat, dia menyentuhmu, hm?" rasa tidak suka terpancar jelas di wajah Ichiji, dan dia sama sekali tidak bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikannya.

Dua jari di dalam sana menekuk dan bergerak memutar, Sanji bisa merasakan ujung kuku jari Ichiji yang tajam seperti menggoreskan ukiran kepemilikan di sana. Begitu perih, dan gatal.

"Kuda! Dia, akh! berhenti," Sanji memohon lagi, sambil mencoba untuk bergerak menjauh, menendang, apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bergeser sedikitpun dibawah kendali Ichiji. Seandainya dia tidak selemah ini. "Dia membantuku untuk memberhentikan kudaku!" teriak Sanji dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Dan pergerakan tangan Ichiji berhenti dalam detik yang cepat. "Oh?" gumamnya. "Haruskah aku percaya? Aromanya tercium sangat kuat, Sanji, kau tidak berusaha untuk menipuku kan?" Ichiji memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan melemparkan senyuman datar setajam pisau yang terlihat menakutkan.

Sanji menggeleng dengan cepat, tidak mempedulikan rambutnya yang menjadi semakin kusut. "Sungguh," cicitnya, "Aku hanya membawanya ke restoran Zeff sebagai ungkapan terima kasih," tambah Sanji, "Kau percaya padaku kan Ichiji? Aku adik kesayanganmu kan?"

Wajah Ichiji berubah datar dan sedikit melembut. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Sanji bersikap semanis ini, memohon dan merengek, dengan mata yang basah dan pipi yang merona menahan kesal. Seharusnya dia lebih sering melakukan ini, memaksa adiknya hingga semua kesombongan dan rasa percaya diri itu habis tak bersisa. Karena Ichiji lebih senang melihat Sanji yang lemah seperti ini, yang bersikap manja kepadanya, yang tidak berdaya di bawah kehendaknya, yang menatap memohon seperti ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengemis kepadanya.

Sejak kapan dia mulai suka menyentuh Sanji seperti ini? Sehari yang lalu? Seminggu yang lalu? Akhir bulan lalu? Dia tidak ingat, dan Ichiji tidak mau mempermasalahkannya. Yang pasti dia tahu bahwa sekarang dia menyukainya.

"Ya, kau adik kesayanganku. Adikku yang paling manis," saat Ichiji menurunkan wajahnya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Tidak kasar, juga tidak lembut.

Sementara Ichiji menikmati memagut bibir sensual milik adiknya, Sanji terus berusaha untuk menekan rasa mual yang bergolak hebat di dalam perutnya.

Ciumannya sama seperti ciuman lain yang pernah Sanji rasakan, tapi kenyataan bahwa Ichiji, kakak kandungnya yang sedang melumat habis bibirnya yang membuatnya merasa ingin muntah. Sanji hanya berharap Ibu mereka di surga tidak melihat hal ini terjadi. Astaga, dia tidak akan punya muka.

Ichiji menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sanji setelah ia merasa cukup puas dengan semua lumatan dan gigitan yang ia berikan, "Sejak kapan menyentuhmu terasa semenyenangkan ini?" tanya Ichiji dengan suara yang tidak sabar dan berat. Nafasnya yang cepat dan bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar memberitahu Sanji bahwa ini tidak akan menjadi sebuah keadaan yang menyenangkan. Ichiji sedang bergairah. Dan dia tidak ingin berada di sana untuk menerima gairah itu.

"Ichiji, besok pertemuan, kau tidak bisa membuatku berjalan pincang di tengah kerumunan. Aku tidak mau berjalan menyeret kakiku di lantai dansa seperti seekor keledai dengan luka di lututnya." Sanji berujar dalam satu tarikan nafas yang cepat. "Aku akan terlihat konyol, dan paman Don akan menertawaiku dengan tawa khasnya yang menyebalkan. Kecuali kalau kau memang ingin aku menjadi bintang utama pesta,"

Sanji memuji dirinya sendiri atas otaknya yang cerdas dan kelihaiannya dalam membentuk pola suatu kalimat seperti yang sudah dipelajarinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Akhirnya, itu bukan hal yang sia-sia.

Dan Ichiji menyerah dengan rentetan kalimat itu. Dia mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sanji. Adiknya benar, dia tidak ingin menjadikan Sanji bintang utama pesta. Tidak usah seperti itu saja semua orang sudah berkerumun seperti lalat di sekitarnya. Sanji tidak butuh perhatian lebih dari orang lain kecuali darinya.

Lidah Ichiji bergerak menjilat bagian atas bibirnya sendiri saat ia menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat lubang mungil itu berkedut, menutup dan membuka dengan gerakan lucu seperti menggodanya. Memintanya untuk kembali mempermainkannya dengan jemarinya dalam gerakan-gerakan kasar.

Laki-laki tertua keluarga Vinsmoke itu berdecak dan memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya sebelum ia kembali bergairah, "Benarkan pakaianmu, pelayan kesayanganmu sudah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sejak tadi, bukan begitu, Marco?"

Sanji jelas kaget mendengarnya. Marco? Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Oh Tuhan, jangan katakan Marco mendengar semuanya, tidak, jelas Marco mendengarnya. Rasanya Sanji ingin membunuh Ichiji dan melemparkan potongan tubuhnya ke hutan untuk menjadi santapan para hewan liar. Sanji tidak mengerti bagaimana Ichiji bisa tetap menyentuhnya sementara ia tahu Marco sedang berdiri di luar.

Saat wajah Marco muncul dari balik pintu, Sanji langsung memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin bertemu pandang dan melihat ekspresi sang pelayan. "Maaf mengganggu aktivitas kalian, tuan," Marco memberi jeda pada kata-katanya, dan melirik ke arah Sanji sebentar dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cemas. "Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa nona Califa dan tuan Cavendish sudah berada di ruang tunggu keluarga dan menantikan kehadiran anda berdua."

Sanji menggeram jengkel. Harus berapa kali ia mendapatkan kejutan buruk hari ini? "Seingatku Reiju bilang pertemuannya akan diadakan besok?" tanya Sanji dengan nada tinggi.

Marco menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk selalu menyampaikan berita yang tidak ingin didengar oleh tuan mudanya. Tapi dia hanyalah seorang pelayan yang tidak mempunyai pilihan dalam hal ini. "Maafkan saya tuan, nona Califa bilang bahwa ia sedang berada di Paltha untuk suatu keperluan dan memutuskan untuk lebih dulu datang ke Folkery karena tidak ingin memutar balik perjalanan ke Dressrosa lalu kembali lagi ke sini."

Ichiji tersenyum tipis sembari melirik Sanji yang masih terlihat kesal. Wajah ketus dengan segala kekakuan itu terlihat sangat manis di mata Ichiji. Oh, betapa ia menyukai adiknya yang satu ini, "Apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa mereka telah sampai di sini,"

Sanji memutar kepalanya sangat cepat dan membalas lirikan itu dengan tatapan tajam. Seperti ia tidak tahu itu, Ichiji tidak perlu memberitahunya. "Keluar, aku ingin berganti pakaian" ujarnya dengan nada angkuh. Ia bergerak bangkit sambil menarik turun kemeja Ichiji saat tangan Ichiji dengan cepat memeluk pinggangnya.

Bangsawan tertinggi diantara para vampire itu tersenyum penuh arti yang terlihat sangat menggoda "Pakaian itu sudah sangat indah membingkai tubuhmu," ucapnya, "Dan aroma khas diriku ini menambah nilainya."

Marco tidak bisa untuk tidak menutup kedua matanya mendengar kalimat itu. Jelas ruangan milik Sanji itu penuh dengan aroma khas Ichiji yang menggoda dengan ledakan gairah. Pelayan itu jelas mengkhawatirkan tuan mudanya, karena ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan Ichiji dengan aroma yang teramat kuat seperti ini.

Marco hanya tidak ingin Sanji terlibat dalam gairah itu, karena ia berani bertaruh bahwa Sanji juga tidak ingin menjadi bagian dalam permainan sang raja.

Sanji menyentak tangan Ichiji dengan keras. Ia sungguh geli. Sejauh mana Ichiji ingin mempermainkannya? Lebih baik Sanji memakai pakaian pelayan yang lusuh daripada harus memberitahu semua orang bahwa mereka telah selesai bercumbu. _Bercumbu? Konyol_ , tapi itu kata yang paling tepat.

"Aku senang atas perhatianmu, sekarang kalau kau memperbolehkanku, aku berniat untuk mengganti bajuku yang sudah tidak layak untuk menyambut tamu."

Ichiji bangkit berdiri dan melemparkan seringai kecil sembari membungkuk " _Yes, my lady_ "

"Sialan kau!" umpat Sanji. Wajahnya merah padam, semerah beludru yang menghiasi lantai kamar sang kakak.

* * *

 **...:::...ZoSan...:::...**

* * *

"Oh Sanji! Lihat betapa aku merindukanmu" Cavendish, sepupunya yang juga merupakan seorang _Duke_ itu menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Sanji tidak terlalu ingat, yang pasti itu terjadi saat acara pertemuan para bangsawan musim lalu. Dan sekarang rambut sepupunya itu sudah semakin panjang, gila, itu sudah menyentuh pinggulnya. Tidak bisa dibilang tidak cocok dengan wajah secantik malaikat itu. "Kau semakin tampan sejak terakhir aku melihatmu"

"Yah, rambutmu juga semakin panjang. Dan kau lebih tampan dariku Cav," balas Sanji sembari menepuk pelan punggung sepupunya.

Senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati para malaikat Tuhan terlukis di wajah cantik Cavendish, begitu senang mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Sanji. "Aku tahu itu" bisiknya.

"Ck, sampai kapan kau mau memeluknya? Berikan giliranku juga" ujar Califa yang sudah berkacak pinggang. Melihat dua pria bersurai pirang ditambah wajah mereka yang serupa malaikat itu sedang bersama terlalu menyilaukan mata, membuat Califa gemas sendiri ingin memisahkan mereka.

Cavendish mempererat pelukannya, belum ingin melepaskan Sanji, "Kau perusak suasana, Califa. Aku sedang membayar rasa rinduku pada Sanji." Kata Cavendish dengan suara yang mengalun lembut, berhasil membuat Ichiji memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sanji menghela nafasnya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Cavendish, membuat pria cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat lucu dan manis. Dia berjalan mendekati Califa yang langsung memeluknya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya "Lama tidak bertemu, bibi."

Kerutan kecil singgah di dahi Califa, "Aku sudah berulangkali bilang padamu aku tidak suka panggilan itu. Aku masih begitu muda, dan itu sebuah pelecehan." Ucap wanita itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yah, hanya 130 tahun, kau masih muda sekali." Ucap Ichiji yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu, bosan melihat Sanjinya yang mejadi pusat acara pegang-memegang. "Dan yang kau lakukan kepada Sanji itu yang disebut pelecehan." Tambahnya.

"Mou! Kau tidak bisa bicara begitu Ichiji, aku kan hanya memeluk keponakanku. Dan kau tidak perlu dengan jelas menyebutkan umurku, lagipula kalau hitungan umur manusia aku masih muda." Balas Califa yang semakin lama semakin terdengar seperti gumaman, tapi dia juga melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauh, tidak mau mencari masalah dengan sang Raja.

"Jadi, pertemuannya tetap diadakan besok? Di Falkery?" Reiju buka suara, setidaknya ia ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar adik kecilnya bisa segera duduk. "Bukankah ini sangat mendadak? Paman Don mengirimkan surat padaku tiga hari yang lalu, dan sekarang kalian sudah berada disini."

Califa menyamankan dirinya di sebelah Yonji yang langsung merangkulnya, yah, semua kalangan vampir tahu bahwa Califa menaruh perhatian khusus kepada anggota keluarga kerajaan yang satu itu. "Kurasa tidak ada alasan khusus, pertemuan terakhir diadakan dua musim yang lalu, itu sudah terlalu lama, setidaknya Don berpikir begitu." Ucap Califa. "Kalian tahu kalau dia sudah memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya ke Wistandhl kan? Mungkin dia ingin membuat suatu perayaan."

"Pada dasarnya dia memang suka berpesta." Sambung Niji.

"Itu benar, tapi kalau terlalu mendadak seperti ini jangan salahkan aku kalau pertemuan nanti tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Aku masih harus bolak-balik ke kota, kau tahu, sebentar lagi Folkery akan berganti musim, dan banyak yang harus kuurus." Kata Reiju, mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Tidak masalah sayang, kami cukup hadir dan sebuah pesta akan terjadi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, lagipula kita sudah punya bintang pesta disini" Califa melirik Cavendish yang membalas lirikannya dengan sebuah kedipan mata.

Dan pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut sementara Sanji hanya duduk diam tidak mendengarkan. Dia tidak peduli, dan sejujurnya dia tidak ingin menghadiri acara pertemuan itu. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan kedua putra keluarga Dracule, ia lebih ingin bertemu dengan pria bersurai hijau itu lagi, Roronoa Zoro.

Sanji ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu sekali lagi, tidak, tidak cukup sekali, dia ingin merasakannya berkali-kali sampai tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

* * *

 **...:::...ZoSan...:::...**

* * *

Setelah melalui perdebatan hebat karena Cavendish ingin tidur di kamar Sanji malam ini, sementara Ichiji terus menatap pria cantik itu dengan tatapan membunuh, Sanji akhirnya bisa membujuk Cavendish untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Sanji yakin Cavendish sudah mati sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

Dan besok akan lebih melelahkan lagi.

Apa besok Zoro sudah mulai bekerja di toko Pauli? Tidur dimana pria itu sekarang? Apa pria itu punya cukup uang untuk membeli makan malam hari ini?

Sanji menatap sendu bayangan pepohonan dari jendela kamarnya yang besar, ia tidak yakin sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin membuka jendela dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, menatap ke bawah dan menemukan sosok Zoro disana. Tapi Sanji tahu pria itu tidak akan ada disana.

Dia menyeret kakinya kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dan mencoba menutup matanya untuk melewati malam yang panjang. Semoga pesta pertemuan besok berlangsung sangat cepat, karena ia ingin segera pergi ke kota, dan menemui pria bersurai hijau itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Yuuna** adsjhdkslfk makasih banyak lho! iya itu Zoro, kalau Law... dinantikan saja eheheh

 **Panda Blackwhite** Makasih banyak untuk supportnya! iyalah Sanji pasti naksir Zoro, kan dia keyen. lol

 **trrrr** OK!

 **Chococinno Brwon Sugar** kenapa ya? ahahah. Sekali-kali gitu pertemuan mereka ada di adegan bahaya, lol

 **the fangirl in a wheelchair** makasih untuk supportnya!

 **roliepolie124** asddfjgkljk seneng banget ada yang cinta ZoSan, tapi gomen belom ada moment mereka lagi lol

 **kiyo** OK!

 **KTSN** thank you so much!

 **Do-S 1412** tenang, nanti ada moment mereka lagi kok, thank you!

 **Jo** thank you so much! semoga kamu masih suka baca ff ini

* * *

A/n: makasih banyak buat semua yang udah review, aku cinta kalian! bisa lanjut lagi kapan ya...?

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Cndy**


End file.
